


明天之前

by Xylophone323



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, 没有赛车的AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 有一天醒来，Lando发现这个世界没有了赛车。
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Kudos: 5





	明天之前

Lando第五次从惠特尔伯里公园的门口经过，高尔夫球场比记忆中大了一倍。古旧的庄园仍然坐落在朝北的方位，但视线顺着西边望去，就什么也没有了。

一片杂乱无章的茂密丛林，缠着电线还未接通的基站，渺无人烟的施工队板房。

少了一样东西——一条赛道，就算是再严重的近视眼也不会找不到银石赛道这样大小的场地。就算是冬歇期不对外开放，也不会就这样凭空消失，更何况他昨天正是为了拍摄一条影片才临时住下一晚。

Lando后知后觉地掏出手机，在点开联系人列表之后打了个哆嗦。空白的界面像是把整个世界都揉得天旋地转，他紧紧地捏着攥着电源键，试图一遍遍重启来修好这个奇怪的系统错误。

最后他放弃了，试图拨一些他还有印象的号码。

家里的座机总是没有人接起，Alex的号码变成了空号，Sacha的最后两位数他怎么也想不起来，George换了新号码而他还没有来得及记住。Lando朝着空旷无人的公园沮丧地大喊了一声，倒是有只鸟扑腾着翅膀飞了起来。

对了，还有一个号码他没有试过。

一串倒背如流的数字从他的指尖滑出，按下拨通键的时候还有些匆忙，但接通之后反而令他紧张起来。Lando听到电话那头也像他一样沉默着，酝酿要说出口的话，最后结结巴巴地喊那个名字：“Carlos?”

“怎么了？”Carlos的语调轻松，好像Lando刚刚从一场诡诞的梦境里清醒过来，被对方熟悉的声音所安慰，浑身紧绷的神经终于松懈下来。

Lando长叹了一口气，哈哈大笑来掩饰他不可思议的妄想：“你不敢相信我有多傻，我在惠特尔伯里高尔夫球场里，以为银石赛道不见了。可能最近树长得又高了很多，总之我可能是迷路了，别人都不接电话……”

“我正好在附近，到了再给你打电话。”Carlos听起来像是接下了什么义不容辞的任务，两人交谈了几句就挂断了，Lando搓了一下出汗的手心，做了两个深呼吸。

但接下来他不该打开导航软件搜索银石赛道的，显示无搜索结果的时候，他又晃了晃手机，想着现代的电子产品保值时间真是越来越短了。无奈之下，Lando只能从搜索引擎的页进入导航，只是这一次也没有搜索结果的时候，Lando的心又悬了起来。

蓝色的小点在地图上跳动着，一大片绿茵地的隔壁变成了无人开发的烂尾楼，在高速的出口下建起了一座中学，看起来也是年久失修。

那么，银石赛道呢？

Carlos把车泊好找到Lando的时候，他看见年轻的英国人脸色惨白，好像是目睹了什么恐怖事件，一碰他就抖个不停。Carlos拍了拍Lando的肩膀，探头去看他手机上的页面，搜索引擎栏里列着Lando的名字。

“别看新闻了，他们根本写不出什么好东西，走吧？”Carlos揽过Lando的肩，试图把他带回车里，他觉得伦敦郊区实在是太冷了，Lando只穿了一件卫衣，难免会打哆嗦。

Lando把手机举起来，放到了Carlos的面前，颤抖的嘴唇说不完一整句话：“没有！Carlos，没有我的名字……”

起初Carlos以为他是在抱怨搜索引擎里关于Lando的报道太少了，但是他接过手机划动了一下。搜索结果里只有几个社交媒体账号，还有一个同名的男人至少比Lando本人的岁数大上一轮。

那么Lando Norris呢？站在他面前的，迈凯伦F1车队的赛车手，都是一年以来的幻觉？Carlos半信半疑地看了他一眼，把自己的名字输进了搜索框里——不仅属于他的页面没有了，连他的父亲也不再是一个家喻户晓的名字。

他们试了每一位赛车手的名字：围场里的现役车手、过去的赛车传奇、其他的方程式比赛甚至是勒芒24小时、拉力赛还有纳斯卡。这些赛事就像是从未存在过一样，人们对于车的概念仅仅成为交通工具而已。

花了大半天来搞清楚现状的两人坐在车里，平白生起一阵寒意。他们倾尽二十来年所信仰的东西，在一夜间化为乌有。他们注定要成为赛车手，在风驰电掣的速度里赖以稀薄的氧气生存，只是这个梦霎时变得一文不值了。

“所以，现在只有我们两个人记得这些事了？”Carlos的手指抓在方向盘上，好像这远远不够似的。“我记忆里的赛道、领奖台、终点线，全部不是真实的吗？”

Carlos用力地砸了一下车前板，发出“砰”的一声，把手套箱弹开了。两个人的视线看过去，里面本来装着Carlos的员工证，现在变成了几本旅行手册。

巴塞罗那的小册子封面还是西班牙语的，下面叠着摩纳哥和圣保罗的景点介绍，米兰的那本掉在了地上。这些都是大奖赛的赛道举办地点，Lando捡起来翻了几页，大叫了一声：“这里说有非正规赛事，我们去看看吧，也许不是全部都消失了！”

他指着“蒙察”下的一行小字，Carlos眯起眼睛才找到那行附加的条项，但是那已经是足够支撑他们再次出发踏上旅程的理由了。

他们义无反顾地搭上飞机的时候，Lando暗自庆幸这个世界上还有至少一个人记得赛车，而这个人是Carlos。在过去的一年里，他比自己意识到的还要更依赖Carlos，他会记得Carlos的手机号是因为他总忍不住分享所有的情绪，无论是起是伏。他知道Carlos永远会是合格的倾听者，就算有时听起来快要睡着了，有时听起来满不在乎，但过不了几天，他都会认认真真地和Lando谈起在电话里三言两语带过的闲碎琐事。

“如果赛车真的消失了，我们要做什么呢？”

Lando戴上眼罩，他们两个人挤在靠窗的经济舱里，起飞时婴儿的嘹亮啼哭彻底盖过了他的声音，不过Carlos仍然听见了。

但他不知如何回答，他总是能回答Lando的问题，无厘头的、严肃的或者是诚恳的，除了这一个。

米兰的天气宜人，可惜Carlos和Lando都无暇关心，他们急得没有带上任何行李，就一路直奔向蒙察的赛场。高低不平的人行道旁边修了着一条略显狭窄的双向马路，还有一条虚线下画出了自行车的标志。

所谓赛道的正中央被记忆夷为一片居民区，电线杆上张贴了有关于这场非正式赛事的布告，Lando摘了一张下来，指着上面两个轮子的图标：“所以这个世界的人热衷于自行车比赛，却从来没有想过给汽车举办一个？”

Carlos不自觉地笑了，多少有些苦涩。他们坐在人行道的长椅上，手上各捏着一个帕尼尼。过去他们总是抱怨被蜂拥而至的人群围堵，现在路过的行人连余光也不会投来一眼。他们闲谈里聊起许多，从蒙察的每个弯，细数到米兰狂欢的夜，在昨天还栩栩如生的事随着教堂晚涛钟声而离去。

“不如去巴塞罗那看看吧。”Carlos提议道，我不相信每一个赛道都消失了，或者我至少想知道他们变成了什么。”

加泰罗尼亚赛道上兴起一座室内足球场，两支半职业队伍在合并训练，Carlos偷偷从筐里拿出一只足球，踢向Lando的时候看见对方矮身一躲，径直卡进了观众席的横梁里。

索契赛道的两头建了几栋海景宾馆，他们赶到的时候正巧是圣诞集市的那两天，他们勾肩搭背地喝完了一瓶接一瓶的啤酒，在皑皑冬雪中放声唱起歌来，但他们只记得《Smooth Operator》的头两句了。

上海赛道里倒是变成了一座工厂停满了车，用同色的厚布蒙了起来，在阴云的季节里被烟囱里冒出的黑雾笼进神秘的氛围里。他们站在一座桥上俯瞰，Lando指着某个角落在机器的隆隆响声里大喊那是他们第一次撞车的地点。

Lando在圣保罗赛道旁的餐厅里点了一瓶香槟，祝贺Carlos的领奖台，周围热情的市民甚至与他一起举杯。他的祝词是：敬一场从未发生过的比赛，但我会永远记得。

亚斯码头畔的商厦大同小异，Lando有几次差点迷路才堪堪比划出了赛道的大小，街道的尽头有一家法拉利旗舰店，Carlos兴致满满地去试了车，临走时还被营业店员夸赞了几句车技。

墨尔本赛道被改成了市政厅的一部分，甚至不对外开放参观。他们灰头土脸地回到了机场，令人惊讶的是遇上了一个熟悉的面孔，Carlos眼疾手快地阻止了Lando横跨一整个候机厅大喊澳洲人的名字——没有了赛车，他们之间只是陌生人的关系。好在无论哪个时空的Daniel都这么好脾气，只要请他喝一杯咖啡，在登机前几乎把他整个欧洲游的行程都分享出来。他说第一站会降落在阿姆斯特丹，Carlos拧了一把Lando的肩膀才防止他把咖啡都喷在Daniel身上。

就连在平行宇宙里，命运依旧是妙不可言的东西。

好像就在这一刻，两人终于接受了这个世界的赛车是不复存在的空想。

回到伦敦的那天早上，Lando和Carlos分别租了一辆迈凯伦的ELVA，又重新回到了故事起点。

惠特尔伯里公园的风景从未变过，Lando等待了一会，才看见路的对面缓缓驶来第二辆迈凯伦。驾驶座的Carlos从车里抱出了一个大塑料袋，棱棱角角地装满了包裹。

Lando跑到了Carlos身边，看着他把塑料袋里五颜六色的杂货全部倒了出来，最后是两只头盔叮咣掉在地上的闷响。

“这是摩托车的安全头盔，不过也无所谓。”Carlos捡起头盔，把画着辣椒的头盔带上，另一只头盔上则用喷漆歪歪扭扭地写着一个“4”。剩下的是好几瓶涂鸦罐，Carlos双手各拿了一瓶摇了摇，在庄园里修建的山路上画下一道白色的横线，又用黑色的漆以棋盘格交错地叠了一层上去。这道线既不水平，也不整齐，像是被太阳烤融化了，但足以让Lando认出来。

这是一条起跑线，一条终点线。

Carlos把头盔塞进了Lando的手里：“只要我们还记得，赛车就不会消失。”

他们绕着庄园环型的泥泞小路开了不知多少圈，直到油库见底。

“如果我们永远回不去原来的世界怎么办？”Lando坐在引擎盖上吹出一口寒雾，他看起来已经不再像刚开始那么沮丧，只是眉间仍然忧心忡忡。

“好在除了赛车，这里还有另一件我爱的事。”Carlos的声音透过头盔传过来，只露出一对坚定的双眸，“我想至少不会太孤单。”

* * *

“Carlos，你不敢相信我昨晚的梦多有意思，我梦见所有的赛道都消失了，没有人知道赛车……”

“那不是梦。”

Lando停下了脚步，他的身体有些摇摇欲坠的眩晕，不敢回头。

“我也并不希望那是梦。”

掌心里传来温度，Carlos牵起Lando的手，走到了他的身边。

他们再度拥吻，在一条真正的赛道上。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
